


An angel in the garden of evil

by orphan_account



Series: rickmorty drabbles [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, First Kiss, M/M, Morty is underage, Statutory Rape, morty is drunk, so is rick but thats normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rick was every part of Morty he actually liked about himself, and if this is what he wanted, then Morty wanted it too.





	An angel in the garden of evil

**Author's Note:**

> don't like don't read.

The world was spinning around him. The air seemed warm and fuzzy, and his entire body felt tingly.

In the two years since Morty had had his first drink at age fifteen, Morty had never _ever_ been this drunk.

He clung to the sleeve of Rick’s lab coat as they walked down the darkened alley, humming a tune under his breath. Rick wasn’t nearly as intoxicated as he was, and _he’d_ not only been drinking all night but also smoked a blunt or two when he thought Morty wasn’t looking. Under normal circumstances, Morty would have been angry, but right now he was too far gone to give s shit.

“Morty suh-shut the fuck up. Nobody gives a fuck ab _OOUGHH_ t frozen,” Rick said, and Morty realized he’d been softly singing ‘do you wanna build a snowman’. He closed his mouth and frowned, then looked up at Rick.

“A-ahw geez, r-r-Rick,” he said. “‘M sorry!”

Rick looked down at him, and he must have felt some inklings of compassion towards his inebriated grandson, because he did not tell Morty to shut up again.

Morty tripped, and Rick caught his arm and hauled him off to the side, sliding down to sit against the wall and pulling Morty into his lap. This was not at all usual behavior, but Morty couldn’t get his mind to focus on the strangeness of the situation.

He leaned his head against Rick’s shoulder and complained about feeling nauseous, realizing only after he said it that it was true. Even more so, his shoulder and lower back felt extremely uncomfortable, and he was sweating. It was horrible.

“Well, m-M _OOOUUGHHH_ rty, I’m not surprised,” Rick said. “I think yuh-you personally put that bar outta business. Remind me to n _EEGH_ ver take you to this dimension again. Lower legal drinking age does n-not happy Morty make. Eesh.”

“I wanna go h-h-home,” Morty whispered.

“But Morty, l-look.”

Rick pointed up towards the sky, and Morty forced himself to follow his grandfather’s gaze. The sky was just then beginning to light up purple, green, pink, blue… it was like a picture perfect example of those galaxy prints Rick was always saying weren’t accurate.

“It’s b-beautiful Rick,” Morty said, eyes widened in awe. He looked back at Rick to find that the older man was watching him and blushed. “W-what are y-?”

The feeling of rough, chapped lips against his own made Morty’s eyes widen once again. Rick’s mouth tasted like alcohol and smoke and everything Morty shouldn’t have wanted, but when he began to pull away, Morty chased the press almost desperately, finding that he was clutching Rick’s coat.

“R-Rick?” he asked, confused but not angry.

He should have been angry. Why wasn’t he angry?

But he couldn’t be. Rick was every part of Morty he actually liked about himself, and if this is what he wanted, then Morty wanted it too.

“Damnit, Morty…” Rick whispered, and kissed him again.


End file.
